Dressing Room Confession
by Peace Faith
Summary: Femslash. Taylor visits Sharpay and ends up admitting to something else. During HSM3. Fluffy. Shaylor.


_Summary: Taylor visits Sharpay and ends up admitting to something else._

_Pairing: Shaylor_

_A/n: This takes place during HSM3 anytime before Gabriella leaves and after the practice for the show starts. Just a little fluffy number I wrote. _

"Dressing Room Confession"

She walked into the brightly painted dressing room, "Shar? Are you in here?" She asked the currently empty space.

The closed door slid open and the blonde girl appeared, "Right here, Hon," she responded smiling at a hot pink dress still on a hanger.

"What are you doing in the closet with to door shut?"

She laughed as she turned off the light inside the storage room, "Oh that? I was just trying to find the perfect dress for the prom scene and I found it," She held up the dress as if Taylor could possible miss it.

"It's nice, but, I know I may be new to this, but I thought we had costume designers to do that for us?"

"Maybe for you, however I get to wear whatever I feel like it."

Taylor could feel a "Sharpay Ego Defense" coming on, so she changed the subject, "I see. Where's Tiara?" she asked not wanting to see the British girl. She did not like something about her.

"I sent her to get me a latte," She answered putting the dress on a clothing rack.

The darker girl sat on the couch comfortable that she had a few more moments of freedom before anyone should, and most likely would, interrupt them, "Sounds like you two are getting along quite nicely."

Sharpay sat next to the girl, "It's not like that. She's a nice girl that I'm just paying to do all the things you refuse to do for me," she leant in and kissed her in the cheek.

"Whatever you say, but I wouldn't trust her."

"Taybear, you don't trust anyone," she walked to the mirror to check her make-up.

"That's incorrect. I trust people," She defended back.

"Like who?" The girl was now on the other side of the room taking a sip out of a rectangular plastic bottle.

"You know," She wasn't going to say it.

"No, I don't. Enlighten me," she said lifting the bottle once more.

Taylor checked her watch, "I have a study session for AP Clac in ten minutes, so I have to get going. See you later?" she diverted as she stood to leave.

"Sit back down," Sharpay ordered, "We haven't finished our conversation yet."

"Do not talk to me like that. Besides we are done because I'm not comfortable with the direction that conversation was going."

"You are never comfortable with anything that has to do with us," she walked over to her and placed both her arms on the other's shoulder so her hand met in the back, "Why is that?"

She frowned, "You know the door is open, and Tiara could be back any second. Do you really want to be exposed?"

Sharpay tilted in.

Taylor turned her head.

The blonde moved closer to her ear, "I have no problem with being outed," she whispered hotly.

She tried to ignore the chills she felt radiate through her body, "If you are implying something, you're not funny."

The actress laughed, "Can we just stop playing games?"

"No."

She put her head on her arm, which was still on the other's shoulder, defeated.

The scholar could smell the strong of flowers and conditioner coming off the other's hair. It was practically torture with her feeling the need to be this close to her.

"I only like games that I start. And, well, win naturally, "the sound was muffled but she could hear her perfectly, "That's why I liked Zeke so much."

It was as if a switch was flicked every time she mentioned Zeke, "Then go after him and not me," She backed up causing the other be caught off balance.

The blonde recoiled for a moment then looked at Taylor, "There's my girl," she smiled.

"I'm not your girl and we are done here. Tell Zeke and Tiara I say hi," she went to turn to leave but Sharpay pulled her back around.

"I will when I see them but currently I want to see you. And not just what is visible right now," she motioned up and down the darker girl's body.

"Stop that!" She swatted the hand away.

"I will, if you admit something else," she stopped her hand on the other's hip and rubbed the area.

Taylor did not move this time to get away from the other's advances. She knew there was no use to fighting, besides after considering everything, she was tired of playing around.

She looked her in the eyes. She saw the person behind all the eyeliner and shimmer. The person who just wanted to be loved and who just wanted to feel something real for once instead of all what she has always been stuck with. She knew what she was going through.

"Okay," She began ignoring the burning sensation on her hip, "I guess I have confidence in and reliance on the good qualities that I believe you possess to, when the time comes, to take care of me," She said quickly.

Sharpay shook her head, "Say it the way I want you to."

She took a deep breath then exhaled, "I trust you. I do not know why and I can't explain it. I just do. I trust you."

A smile went across her face, "Thank you. That's all I want," she removed the hand, lifting it to show the fact that it was now harmless.

Taylor sat down on the couch as before, "Sure, that's all you want now, but soon it will be more."

Once again, Sharpay sat next to the girl, "That's not true; I just wanna be with you."

She turned to the blonde, "You stole that from Kelsi's song."

"I'm caught but you know you stole my heart."

She rolled her eyes, "You would never guess that Sharpay Evans was so cheesy."

"Only for you," she said moving in.

The darker girl backed away, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to finally kiss you before you realize what I was doing. Guess I can't pull a fast one on you."

"No you can't," she checked her watch, "My study group starts soon. I have to go."

"Fine. You never told me your reason for stopping by."

Taylor brushed a loose curl out of the blonde's face, "How about I tell you later?"

"Please. I would really like that," she pointed to her lips, "I think I would like that better though."

"You're so lucky I like that about you," she shifted in and pressed her lips to the other's softly.

"Finally. Now get out of her before Tiara gets back."

She laughed, "See you later," she smiled and quickly dashed out the door.

_A/n: I have good news: I got a new laptop! That means I will be more likely to write and therefore upload onto this site. Hopefully I will update. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
